


Shellington's Second Love (A Shellington x Tweak Story)

by shellingtonxtweak



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, jumping jellyfish, sheak, shellington - Freeform, shellingtonxtweak, tweak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellingtonxtweak/pseuds/shellingtonxtweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shellington, who is normally "dedicated to his work" becomes distracted when a certain someone on the ship catches his attention..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Crash!

"Jumping Jellyfish! Turn, dammit, turn!" Shellington gasped, as he desperately tried to hurl the Gup-G away from a towering sea mount.

Not surprisingly, he wasn't able to.

The Gup-G crashed straight into the sea mount, and Shellington had become dazed from the crash.

Only a few hours earlier, the mood had been less tense.

It was Shellington's birthday, and everyone had helped to get ready. While Shellington was kept away from the rest of the Octopod, the Vegimals created a cake, Dashi and Professor Inkling helped with decorations, and the others were busy setting up his birthday present.

"Can I come out yet?" Shellington asked.

"No, not yet. We aren't ready!" Dashi squealed in excitement.

Meanwhile, Tweak, Kwazii, Peso, and Barnacles were in the Launch Bay, gazing at Tweak's present for Shellington. 

"Good work, Tweak! Shellington is going to love it when he sees it." Barnacles exclaimed.

"Aw, thanks Cap. It took me a long time, but I think I finally built the perfect gift." Tweak replied.

The gift was the Gup-G, another Gup made to look like a humhumunukunukuapua'a, which Tweak remembered Shellington laughing at the others trying to pronounce it.

Inside was a fully-functional lab, filled with all sorts of things a marine biologist would need. 

"I made an effort to, uh, simplify the controls. I think we all know how Shellington drives." Tweak chuckled, making the others laugh as well.

"Well, I think it's best that we help with the decorations, seeing as your work is done here. Again, good work on the present." Barnacles stated.

"All right, Cap, see you later!" Tweak cheerfully replied.

2 hours later..

"I can't wait to see what you all were working on!" Shellington happily exclaimed.

"Oh, just wait until you see it! Tweak gave me a tour, and I took lots of pictures!" Dashi replied.

They all arrived at the launch bay, and Shellington's eyes widened.

"Jumping Jellyfish!' Shellington exclaimed! "A new Gup! And it looks like a humuhumunukunukuapua'a!" 

"Shel, look inside. There's even more!" Peso said.

Shellington took a step inside, then rushed over to Tweak and hugged her.

"Oh! I knew you'd like it, haha." Tweak said, smiling.

"Can I try it out now?" 

After uneasy looks from the rest of the group, Barnacles gave him permission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the crash..

"Oh no! Gup-G has crashed! And I see no sign of Shellington inside!" Dashi exclaimed.

Captain Barnacles gave a look of worry, then motioned for Peso to:

"Sound the Octo-Alert!"

Tweak was sent to use the Gup-C to save Shellington. When she arrived, she winced, looking at the last 2 months of her work in ruins. More importantly, she had to save Shellington.

"Shellington! Repeat, Shellington! Do you copy?" Tweak said into her mic.

"I'm okay, I just need.." The transmission cut off.

Tweak used the Gup-C's anchor to drag the Gup-G into the Launch Bay.

"And I thought I made the controls easy enough." Tweak muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Shellington's New Discovery (NSFW)

After the party, Shellington returned to his room, where he sighed and changed into his pajamas. He knew he couldn't drive well, why did he even attempt to drive the Gup-G! 

After an hour or so of restlessness, he heard a weird pounding sound next to his room. 

"Is that Tweak?" Shellington wondered. "Why is she still up this late, working? More importantly, if she's awake I should probably go apologize about wrecking the Gup-G."

He stood up, and walked over to the viewing area of the Launch Bay. Gathering up his courage, he prepared to walk inside. 

That's when he looked in the window and saw her. Shellington's jaw dropped.

Tweak was dressed in just lingerie, which Shellington assumed she slept in. It was very revealing, and her back was facing Shellington. She bent over to reach another part of the Gup, exposing her behind.

Shellington thought to himself, "Should I still go in? I mean she's indecent, so maybe I shouldn't. But she looks pretty sexy in that lingerie, so I sh- Wait. I'm dedicated to my work, so I shouldn't even think about her."

It was too late for stopping though, when Shellington looked down and shrieked.

"Jumping Jellyfish!"

Worried, Shellington looked around. Thankfully, no one had woken up. There was a bulge between his legs in his pajamas! It never happened to him before, and if it had, he was probably too busy working to notice. He pulled up his pajama pants to inspect, when suddenly..

"What are you doing here, Shellington?" Tweak asked, trying to cover herself up.

Shellington immediately let go of his pajama pants, still shocked that Tweak noticed him.

"Uh, I, uh, I mean to say I, um, was gonna apologize for, um, wrecking the Gup-G?" Shellington stuttered, still embarrased from his recent discovery.

Tweak looked down at Shellington's body.

Her eyes widened with embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, yeah it's okay. I mean, try not to crash it anymore, but, uh, it's okay. " Tweak awkwardly replied.

"Ok thanks! I, uh, gotta go now! Sorry for bothering you! Good night!" Shellington quickly stated, before bolting towards his room.

Tweak was still embarrassed at Shellington seeing her dressed like that, but more importantly that he had gained an erection from looking at her.

Shellington arrived at his room, and closed the door. He still had a bulge between his legs, so he pulled down his pajama pants and looked.

"What in the- AH!" Shellington exclaimed, when he touched it. 

His cock throbbed as he held it, finding that it felt really good when he stroked it.

Images of Tweak in her lingerie filled his mind, making him stroke even faster. 

"Ah! Oh, god, what is happening?" Shellington wondered. "Why does this feel so good? I'm not with anyone else, so my reproductive system shouldn't be active!"

All of a sudden, a feeling started pooling in his lower stomach, and somehow he knew something was going to happen.

"JUMPING JELLYFISH!" Shellington exclaimed, as his cock shot out line after line of hot, white, sticky cum all over Shellington's bare chest, his face, and parts of his bed and lab.

Panting, he realized he had just coated himself in his own semen.

"Ah, no. Everything's a mess!" he said, seeing his hands covered in sticky cum.

He knew he'd have to clean everything up, but the one thing he didn't know was that Tweak managed to hear it all.


End file.
